the body snatcher
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when philip's body is taken by a new dopant, what happens when double's transformation is cancelled and philip is not found, they look for philip for hours and hours until he is found, why did the dopant steal his body then return him. better story then synopsis- read, review and enjoy


**my first kamen rider w fanfic i think**

**its a change from kamen rider fourze which i still love**

**enjoy **

**don't own series or characters but story is mine**

* * *

a slim black dopant with a deep red leather cape ran down the deserted street, a place full of trash and debris as leaves fluttered around the tarmac and litter just lay there until they were disturbed by kicking feet or taken away. the fleeing dopant looked over his shoulder and continued to try to escape the clutches of double, currently in the form of joker and cyclone

the dopant was a strange one this time though, evil dopant, though what his name suggests, he was not bold nor strong but was dangerous non the less

its presence heavily effected the people of the city making them do evil things and even akiko was affected for a while but it took a kiss from ryu to bring her back. they helped everyone effected and carried on their track for the trouble maker however left the 2 love birds behind, talking together, deciding what happens next about them, so shotaru and philip left them to it, this dopant was nothing now that they knew his method, but the dopant said it wasn't finished, apparently the main plan is now in action

they pursued the evil dopant until they reach a failure place, "shotaru, i left my body here" he wispered under his breath

"could it be?"

as the dopant slowed down near philip's body he turned to see them, on his trail but he didn't fear, the sudden appearance of many minions, all black and ready to fight got in doubles way, distracting them

"shoutaru, hes going for my body" philip yelled from the right as the evil dopant walked closer and closer, "you need to save it, i can carry on without you" he ensured but he could tell the numbers were getting to him, each attack getting harder and harder to deflected and attack back

"philip, don't you even try to get your body back. ill tell you when its ok" evil looked back "because if you deform your friend will die with the nuimbers upon numbers of my minions and he wont be able to cope. just wait for my signal" evil shouted over the minions ya's and ha's, double looked over to his body, wishing he could do something, "Philip go, i can deal with these" he ensured, but philip still didn't leave out of confusion, worry and fear

"philip, PHILIP" he ended up shouting at his partner.

evil, knelt by his body and leaned close as if to try and talk to philip, then looked up "double, he will listen to me" and with that he hauled philip's lifeless and helpless body on his shoulder as they stared at the disappearing thief

"EVIL, YOU GIVE HIM HIS BODY BACK" shotaru cursed loudly and started to run after him but was stopped by more minions, "philip go now"

"no, ill stay and help, you can't stop me" he could feel shotaru's anger start to shake through his body "trusts me, ill return once i help you, ok"

shotaru gave up and carried on helping for his pleading partner but still hated every second he couldn't save philip's body, just thinking a random enemy has it in their grasp made him mad with anger, he transformed into heat just to show his fiery mood to everyone, how dare anyone take his partners body

soon enough came the maximum drive, "come on philip, we are getting your body back" he said now full of umph and adrenaline, "i wonder if its too late" philip mumbled under his breath but shotaru heard clearly, they were in the same body and all.

they executed the move and destroyed all the minions

finally done, they breathed finally again. as the silence was calming a sudden yelp of pain escaped philip as he felt a rush of agony ran through his body.

"shotaru" philip screamed, "help me" the right side now struggling against the pain and going limp but shotaru tried to keep the transformation, "philip, philip stay strong"

"my... my body... something ...aghhhhhh" he screamed lastly as the transformation canceled

the screaming had caught the attention of ryu and akiko as they followed the sound to shotaru's location.

they saw him collapse and ran to his side, his eyes close but his hand clenched on his chest and sweat plastered his face as the pain continued through the time he was out

"shoratu, shotaru" akiko yelled at him as he finally regained consciousness and jumped up feeling where the pain was on his body, but the pain had faded away with philip

he relized what evil dopant wanted finally and relived the past few seconds- it was philip, it was philip all along

they tried and tried to call him to find out his current situation but philip was not contactable

"what am i going to do?" shotaru wailed as the sun set after hours and hours of searching


End file.
